Fragmentos
by A. Hans
Summary: Fragmentos de vida, del corazón. Bella esta pérdida en su cabeza y fuera en la realidad, es un caos completo. Su perspectiva de la vida es como un hoyo que no tiene sentido, ni siquiera desde la luz si se es un punto negro.


_Bonjour_. Hace mucho que no subía una historia aquí, hasta me siento perdida LOL. Bueno chicas, una historia de drama, nuevamente, espero les guste, los capítulos serán cortos por la falta de tiempo; estudiar y trabajar es algo pesado :s espero les guste como se desenvuelve la trama.

Disfruten esta primera pincelada ;)

* * *

**Fragmentos**

"_Cuidado con la tristeza. Es un vicio…" - _Gustave Flaubert

Canción recomendada: Pink Floyd - Comfortably Numb

*1*

Los días pasan y las noches se secan, como pétalos marchitándose en otoño, una cruda ventisca arremolinándose en los momentos de cero corduras. La alarma atrajo su pensamiento a la misma realidad de todos los días, no había ni abierto sus ojos cuando se sintió completamente fastidiada.

Abrir los ojos, levantarse, sentirse... ser... otro día más.

La quebrantada luz de la madrugada, dio de lleno en su rostro, pálido como usual al despertar. Su cuerpo inerte cobra vida al incorporarse lentamente en su cama, chilla descaradamente con cada movimiento. Mordió su labio inferior para no soltar ése lamentable bostezo que la hacía lagrimear con constancia. Las aletas de su nariz se estiraron al contenerlo.

Está cansada. Es mitad de semana y sus músculos se tensan, de pensar que hoy será un día largo en el trabajo. Un día de hospital no es lo usual que vive un peatón. Respiro despacio, otra mustia mañana de Enero. Una desilusión más para con la humanidad. Abrigando en su interior la no deseada humedad impregnada en el ambiente.

Sus dedos de los pies se movilizaron y decidió echar hacia fuera una de sus piernas. El frío, abrazó lo expuesto de su piel. La pincelada de lo que afuera es, logró que se erizara.

Un frío voraz.

Se hizo un puño en su cama, tomando todo lo que podía de sus cobijas en sus manos y lo acomodó en la base de su pecho. Miró hacia su ventana, con una sensación de ansiedad carcomiendo lentamente las paredes de su estómago, incrementando hasta el ápex de su corazón. Estiró sus piernas a lo largo de la cama, soltando un lastimero suspiro que sonó a un quejido de dolor.

Sola, como usual, recogió su cuerpo y se enderezó. Se sentó en el filo de la cama, dejando sus manos a los costados, hundiendo sus dedos en la espuma del colchón. Sostuvo sus pies antes que tocaran el frío linóleo de su habitación. Su cabeza que guinda sobre sus hombros se elevó despacio, tan despacio como para recibir los grises pinceladas que el cielo despide.

Aguijonó sus ojos y pestañeó repetidas veces, sus ojos avellanados se sintieron incomodos por el intruso llamado luz, sostuvo el aliento y un pie tras otro, recibió el frío de la mustia mañana, caminó hacía la ventana, y observó que tan opresivo está el cielo. Que tan lejos está la noche, que tan cerca el momento de vender las habilidades adquiridas por dinero, como cual inhumano vendiendo el cuerpo.

Estampó sus frías manos en la ventana y deseó no volver a despertar, la vida desde un hoyo no tiene sentido, ni siquiera desde la luz si se es un punto negro. Como el símbolo del Yin Yang.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello hecho una maraña, sus labios abultados, rojos y marcados recientemente por sus dientes. Su pequeña nariz algo colorada, la movió a los lados y lentamente devolvió sus manos a sus costados. Acomodó su cabello, para que cayera frágil en sus hombros.

A continuación unas pisadas húmedas se presenciaron en la estancia. Se volteó sobre su talón algo asustada. Era _él_.

—Hola —Su respuesta no tan sustancial, llenó el fondo de su estómago con ansiedad e inquietud. Sus ojos avellanados lo escanearon de la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Sus labios temblaron y carraspeó su garganta, dando un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra la ventana.

—Hola…—Imitó solemnemente.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Chicas, este a sido el primer capítulo. Favoritos, alertas o un review alegrara mi corazón, cualquier cosa que quieran agregar a esta nueva trama, es bienvenida :D pronto sabrán quién llegó al Dept de nuestra protagonista estrella ;)

Besos & abrazos.

**A. Hans**

(Antes Bellalive Vulturi)


End file.
